En plan de conquista
by SaTaNaLy
Summary: Annie tiene por compañera de piso a su amiga Ymir. A Ymir le gusta Historia así que idea un plan para intentar acercarse a ella. Pero quiere arrastrar a Annie en el plan. Universo alterno, mención de otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hajime Isayama.** _  
_ _  
Allí se encontraba en su laboratorio de química, tomando notas de todo lo que ocurría en las reacciones y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su compañero. Aún no podía creer que por fin le había tocado trabajar con aquel chico rubio, de ojos azul oscuro e inteligente cuyo nombre era Armin Arlert. Siempre había querido trabajar con él, no solo por el hecho de que le haría el trabajo más fácil, al contrario de su amiga Ymir; si no por_ _que_ _él_ _le_ _gustaba. Aunque esto jamás lo admitiría y_ _cre_ _í_ _a_ _guarda_ _r_ _muy bien el secreto._

 _No supo en que momento fue, pero el rubio ya había invadido su espacio personal y le sonreía ampliamente. Al principio no estaba segura de cuales eran sus intenciones, pero luego fueron bastante claras cuando se encontraban cara a cara. Él ya había hecho el primer acercamiento así que sin pensárselo dos veces Annie lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y quiso acortar por completo esa pequeña distancia que los separaba._

"Riiiiiiing"- el despertador comenzaba a sonar y a aumentar su volumen con el pasar del tiempo. Annie movió su mano a su mesa de noche buscando a tientas el bendito reloj despertador, hasta que por fin dio con él y lo apagó. Se frotó su ojos, se estiró y suspiró. "Hmph, maldito despertador." dijo para sí. Odiaba madrugar y para empeorar más su ánimo, el día estaba muy caluroso. Comenzó a prepararse para ir a la Universidad. Cuando ya había acabado, fue a tocar la puerta del cuarto de su compañera de piso y amiga, Ymir. Luego se dirigió hacía la cocina a prepararse el desayuno.

La puerta del cuarto de Ymir se abrió de golpe y salió una Ymir recién levantada. Caminó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia Annie quien ya estaba comiendo su plato de cereal.

"¿Por qué me despiertas a estas horas? Ya ando tarde, no es como si me importara, pero siempre haces lo mismo." dijo Ymir un poco agitada mientras guardaba algunos materiales en la mochila. Annie no contestó, solo se encogió de hombros y continuó con su desayuno. Ymir logró alistarse rápidamente. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que Annie siempre le avisara tarde. A veces se preguntaba si de verdad a Annie se le olvidaba, como ella misma alegaba, o lo hacía por maldad, Ymir se iba más por la segunda opción; al fin y al cabo era la "simpática" Annie Leonhardt.

Annie ya había acabado su desayuno así que tomó su mochila y se fue. Ymir por otro lado tomó una manzana y una soda de la nevera, terminó de guardar sus cosas en su mochila, cerró la casa y avanzó el paso para alcanzar a la rubia.

"Hoy hace un calor infernal." comentó Annie con más irritabilidad de lo habitual. Ymir asintió. La verdad el trayecto de la casa al metro no era tan largo, como mucho veinte minutos, pero el clima hacía que se sintiera más lejos de lo habitual. Ymir abrió su soda, sólo había estado caminando por quince minutos y ya sentía sed. Le dio varios sorbos y le ofreció a Annie una vez estaban en la estación esperando.

"¿Quieres?" preguntó Ymir y Annie lo pensó un poco, pero luego cogió la lata . "Para que veas que no soy rencorosa y mala persona como otras." comentó Ymir mientras comía su manzana. Annie le dió un sorbo a la soda.

"¿Qué?" preguntó con fastidio Annie al ver la sonrisa burlona que se formó en el rostro de Ymir. Le volvió a dar un sorbo a la lata de soda y se la entregó de vuelta a la morena.

"Indirectamente al tomar de mi lata me acabas de dar un beso apasionado, ¿Cómo estuvo?" dijo casi carcajeándose la morena. Annie suspiró.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, la verdad me hizo replantearme mi sexualidad, y ahora estoy más segura que nunca, que soy hetero." dijo Annie. Ymir se rió y ambas subieron al metro.

* * *

Se encontraba en la cafetería en una mesa apartada de los demás, como siempre. Algunos la podían ver como antisocial, introvertida o apática, a ella le daba igual lo que pensaran; prefería la soledad, siempre sentía paz y tranquilidad así. Esa paz y tranquilidad se esfumó en el momento que Ymir le dio con sentarse con Reiner y el novio de este, Bertholdt en su mesa. Annie retorció los ojos, no solo la tenía que soportar en la casa si no que también en la Universidad y para colmo traía compañía. "Lo siento"escuchó decir a Bertholdt. Pareciese que era el único en darse cuenta que ella no los quería allí, aunque Annie estaba casi segura que Ymir lo sabía mas lo ignoraba.

"Oye Annie cuando comenzamos a ejecutar el plan conquista." dijo Ymir; mientras miraba unas mesas más al frente, donde se encontraba la chica que le gustaba, Historia.

"¿De qué hablas?" le contestó la rubia mientras miraba ya sin ánimo su comida.

"Creo que es bastante obvio a lo que me refiero Annisita. A ti te gusta Armin y a mi Historia, ¿entonces que esperamos? Aunque lo tuyo lo veo difícil, es poco probable que él no sea homosexual. " comentó Ymir mientras seguía mirando aquella mesa en donde estaba Historia, con su hermano Armin y sus amigos. De verdad quería tener algo con Historia , pero sabía que debía llenarse de mucha paciencia para soportar a sus amigos, en especial los irritables de Jean y Eren.

"¿Y quién te asegura que ella lo sea?" dijo Annie  
"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? "contestó confusa Ymir. Annie suspiró.

"Dices que Armin es muy probable que sea homosexual, pero ¿quién te asegura que Historia lo sea? Si no lo es, tú y tu plan se van a la mierda" dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado Annie, sabía que con eso le haría callar por un tiempo.

"Boom, Ymir debes admitir que Annie tiene razón, en fin. Annie, Ymir no está siendo sincera, quiere meterte en ese plan porque planea invitar a salir a Historia , pero ella siempre sale con su querido hermano y ahí es donde entras tú. Por cierto, me impresiona que no negaste que te gustara él" comentó Reiner con una sonrisa que se fue desvaneciendo cuando vio que no pudo avergonzar a Annie, pues ella seguía con su cara de indiferencia. Annie prefirió ignorar todo, se levantó y se fue del lugar. Jamás se prestaría para ese plan tan estúpido de Ymir. ¿O tal vez sí? No, definitivamente no.

* * *

Notas del autor: No se porque, pero me gusta poner de amigas a Ymir y Annie. Estoy al tanto del manga y se que ellas jámas se han dirigido la palabra, aún así.  
¿Review?


	2. Ideando el plan

Capítulo 2: Ideando el plan

El comentario dicho por Annie la había dejado pensando todo el día. Era cierto, ella no tenía certeza alguna de que Historia fuera homosexual o al menos bisexual. Pero no por ello se daría por vencida tan rápido, sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Dado a la duda que tenía debía ser discreta y medir, aunque fuera un poco, sus acciones. No podía invitarla a salir en plan cita doble, como había pensado desde un inicio, así que lo mejor era invitar a ambos hermanos como salida casual por diversión. Se encontrarían en el lugar que la mayoría de la gente frecuentaba con amistades y parejas, el cine. Acercarse a ellos para proponerles la salida no debía de ser difícil para ella. Siempre había sido una persona segura de sí misma y atrevida. Además, tampoco era que no hubiera confianza con ellos; pues tanto ella como Annie habían estudiado en la secundaria con el par de hermanos. De allí los conocían. También ella cursaba actualmente dos clases con Historia, se hablaban a veces y hasta se tenían agregadas en las redes sociales, así que, algo de confianza había. Ymir buscó en su celular para ver las películas que se iban a estrenar en el cine. Lo mejor era escoger la película de terror, ella se sentaría al lado de Historia y Annie al lado de Armin. Así si Historia tenía miedo, buscaría a ocultarse o agarrar la mano de alguien y allí estaría ella; para ayudarla y calmarla. Tenía ya estructurado el plan perfecto, lo único malo y difícil de lograr, era convencer a Annie. Lo único que tenía a su favor era que Annie no había negado que le gustaba Armin. Por lo menos eso significa que había, aunque mínima, una posibilidad que accediera. O eso esperaba.

Annie estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala realizando algún trabajo que le habían asignado. Ymir se sentó al lado de ésta y sacó su celular. Primero debía realizar la tarea que consideraba era más simple, invitar a Historia. Luego se encargaría de persuadir y convencer a Annie. Tenía casi toda la semana para intentar convencerla. En el celular buscó su listado de amigos y cuando dio con el nombre que buscaba, comenzó a redactar el mensaje. Escribía y volvía a borrar. No encontraba las palabras exactas para utilizar. Quería pedirle un poco de ayuda a Annie, pero sabía que ésta le molestaría que hubiera seguido hacía delante con el plan. Porque con esa acción parecía dar por hecho que ella participaría. Al final lo escribió y sin pensarlo más lo envió. El mismo decía:

 _"Hola Historia, quería preguntarte si el sábado te gustaría ir al cine. Yo y mi amiga estábamos pensando en ir. Es que esta semana se estrenan buenas películas. Tu hermano también está invitado ;)"_

Después de enviarlo lo leyó, la carita de guiño final se podría malinterpretar. Hacía parecer que la estaba invitando para que ella en si trajera a Armin. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás ya lo había enviado. Después de haber pasado varios minutos le apareció el símbolo que indicaba que ya había sido leido su mensaje. Pero la respuesta no había llegado. O más bien si llegó, pero no escrita. Si ya lo había leído, aún no le había contestado y tampoco le aparecía el mensaje de que Historia estaba escribiendo, eso significaba un no. Lo más probable era que la rubia estaba intentando pensar en una manera sutil de decirle que no. Lo mejor era olvidarse de aquel estúpido plan. Dejó su celular en la mesita de té que estaba al frente del sofá y se puso a estudiar. Al rato su celular vibró, Ymir lo verificó y vio que Historia le había contestado el mensaje. Le había dicho que si a su invitación, estaba libre el sábado después de las cuatro de la tarde. Ya estaba hecho había logrado conseguir su primera cita con la chica. Su celular vibró nuevamente y en el mensaje Historia preguntaba quién más iría. Claro eso le recordaba su segunda parte del plan, convencer a Annie. Le escribió a Historia que Annie también iría. Aunque eso no era seguro. Si al final no la lograba persuadir para ir, ya se inventaría una excusa por la ausencia de ella. Aunque la verdad le necesitaba si quería que Armin no estorbara. Ymir intentó empezar una conversación con Annie.

－Y¿Qué estás haciendo?

Annie no contestó siguió escribiendo en el word de su computador portátil. Cuando Ymir se fijó Annie tenía los auriculares puestos, entonces significaba que no la había escuchado. Ymir se levantó del sofá para sentarse en el piso, frente a la mesita de té y el sofá. Miró a Annie y comenzó hacer muecas aparentando que estaba hablando para promover que ésta se quitara los auriculares. Annie le miró seriamente y siguió con lo suyo. Le había ignorado por completo. Ymir se levantó y se sentó otra vez en el sofá y la tocó varias veces con el dedo para hacer que le prestara atención. Ésta con cara de hastío se quitó uno de los auriculares.

－¿Qué quieres?

－¿Quieres ir este sábado al cine?－ preguntó Ymir.

Annie se quedó en silencio por varios segundos y luego habló.

－A ver. Invitaste a Historia a salir. Quieres que yo vaya para disimular que eso en escencia es una cita. Y para colmo, de todos los sitios que pudiste pensar para ir, escogiste el cine. Yupi que emoción, eres muy original－dijo Annie con cara de aburrimiento.

－No uses el maldito sarcasmo conmigo. Además escogí el cine porque era más seguro de que dijera que sí. Oye Armin también va.－ Annie siguió con su cara de aburrimiento－. Hagamos algo, ve y si el plan no sale como lo planee, no te insistiré más para que me acompañes a otra de esas salidas.

－Sabes, estoy considerando ir solo por verte fracasar－dijo Annie con una media sonrisa.

－¿Entonces?

－… No iré.

－Haré los quehaceres de la casa por tres días y eso incluye cocinar.－propuso Ymir.

Annie se quitó por completo los auriculares y colocó su computador portátil en la mesa de té. Sabía que esa conversación se alargaría más por la insistencia de Ymir. Así no podía terminar su informe de laboratorio. Suspiró. Que Ymir hiciera los quehaceres de la casa no sonada mal, pero el tiempo que ofreció si. ¿Sólo tres días? Era muy poco tiempo. Asi que Annie le propuso una contra oferta.

－Un mes.

－¿Qué? Mejor olvídalo.

－Bien－dijo Annie mientras volvía a coger su computador. Antes de que se volviera a poner los auriculares Ymir volvió a hablar.

－Una semana.

－Dos semanas, no menos－dijo Annie sin prestarle mucha atención.

－Esta bien.

Ymir no lo podía creer, Annie había cedido mucho antes de lo esperado. Lo malo era que la rubia se había excedido con el tiempo impuesto. Ymir debía realizar las tareas del hogar por dos semanas contando a partir del día de la cita. La verdad, a pesar de su felicidad, había algo que le estaba raro a Ymir. Normalmente Annie cuando cedia tenía como mínimo dos condiciones. Se notaba que el plan si le gustaba porque éste le iba a ayudar para acercarse más a Armin. Lo que ocurría era que Annie era muy orgullosa para admitir algo como eso.

－Y también tu pagas mi taquilla.

Ymir había cantado victoria antes de tiempo. Ya sabía que no sólo podía ser una condición. Annie se estaba aprovechando. Ymir pensó de que forma podía persuadir a Annie para que ella misma se pagara su taquilla. Había maquinado la respuesta perfecta.

－Oye, ¿No te importa lo que dirán los demás si te pago tu taquilla? Dirán, mira no sólo viven juntas si no que ahora también una le paga los gastos a la otra. Esas dos lo que son…

Antes que Ymir siguiera hablando Annie la interrumpió.

－Me darás el dinero de la taquilla acá y un extra por si quiero comprarme algo en el cine.

－ Estas cometiendo una injusticia conmigo. Además tu también puedes sacar beneficios de esto.

－¿Que pretendes? Arrastrarme a un estúpido plan del cual estoy en total desacuerdo y también ¿Yo corra con mis gastos? Olvídalo－dijo molesta Annie. Y antes de que se pudiera poner sus auriculares Ymir volvió hablar.

－Esta bien. Esta bien. Entonces ¿Trato hecho? - dijo Ymir, Annie retorció los ojos y asintió. Al fin pudo ponerse en paz los auriculares nuevamente.

Ymir había logrado que las dos rubias accedieran. Sus habilidades de persuación habían mejorado considerablemente. Lo único que deseaba que no pasara era que Annie dijera que no iba en el último momento y que Historia invitara más personas. Ymir se puso hacer felizmente su tarea.

* * *

Hola de nuevo , si ven muchos errores ortográficos es porque de aquí en adelante la persona que me revisaba la historia ya no quiso :C Ah y también cambié un poco el formato de la historia.

Acepto reviews constructivos como destructivos xD


	3. Ejecución

Capítulo 3: Ejecución

El sábado había llegado. Para suerte de Ymir, Annie si se alistó para ir al encuentro. Habían quedado en que estarían en el cine a las cinco y media. Media hora antes de la tanda de la película. Ymir en la casa ya le había dado el dinero de la taquilla a Annie y un"extra". Y allí estaban, tanto Ymir como Annie habían llegado puntuales. Llevaban esperando ya veinte minutos y los hermanos no aparecían. Ymir no había recibido llamada alguna de parte de ellos excusándose por su tardanza. Parecía que le habían dado plantón. Annie ya estaba con una cara de pocos amigos y se quería largar del lugar de una buena vez. Ymir no podía decir que al menos se había ahorrado el dinero, pues Annie ya le había dejado en claro que se quedaría con el dinero, como indemnización. Cuando comenzaron su andar para irse vieron que venían acercándose un par de cabezas rubias. Aunque tarde, habían llegado. Ymir caminó hacia ellos y le dio un abrazo efusivo a Historia y luego se percató de que había una tercera persona detrás de ellos. Una muchacha pelinegra más alta que los rubios, Mikasa.

－¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie te invitó－dijo Ymir con irritación mirando a Mikasa. No pudo disimular su sorpresa y desagrado.

－¿Acaso estas insinuando que estorbo?－dijo Mikasa acercándose más.

Armin recordaba perfectamente como Mikasa terminó por acompañarlos.

 _Flashback_

 _Estaban caminando hacía el cine, iban temprano asi que no había prisa. De momento se les cruzó de frente, tapándoles el paso, Mikasa y comenzó hacerle conversación. Si aquello se podía llamar conversación, pues la misma consistía en que Mikasa preguntaba, ellos contestaban y había silencio. Silencio que al prolongarse mucho se volvía incómodo. De lo temprano que iban ya se le había hecho tarde y ellos no sabían como despedirse de Mikasa. Cada vez que iniciaban la despedida ella volvía hablar de otra cosa. La pelinegra volvió a preguntar algo más._

 _－_ _Y_ _¿_ _Q_ _ué van hacer ahora?_

 _－_ _Quedamos en ir al cine con unas amistades a las cinco y media._ _－_ _dijo_ _Armin._

 _－_ _El cine…_ _－_ _suspiró Mikasa_ _－_ _. Hace tiempo que no voy a el._

 _El par de hermanos se miraron. La única manera de lograr llegar a tiempo para ver la película, era terminando de una vez aquella conversación. Así que Historia se aventuró a preguntar_

 _－_ _¿_ _Quieres… ir?_ _－_ _preguntó insegura Historia._

 _－_ _Ay si_ _－_ _dijo Mikasa y comenzó a dirigirse en dirección al cine._

 _Esperaban que no hubieran problemas. La salida era por diversión, asi que se podía invitar a más persona, aunque era un poco de mal gusto invitar más personas sin avisarle a las otras dos chicas. Pero el problema no radicaba en invitar en sí más persona, si no en que persona invitaron, Mikasa. Ellos sabían que desde la secundaria el odio de Mikasa hacia Annie era recíproco. Solo esperaban que el pasar del tiempo hubiera al menos calmado esa rivalidad._

Para sorpresa de Armin e Historia el conflicto surgió entre Ymir y Mikasa. Al ver esto Armin intentó explicar.

－Nos encontramos a Mikasa en el camino y ella hace tiempo no iba al cine. Así que le invitamos－ dijo Armin.

－Bueno, ¿Qué película quieres ver Mikasa? Es para saber cual no veremos－ dijo Ymir para provocar a Mikasa.

－Quiere ver la que tiene de protagonista a una machorra que sigue detrás de un marica y es basada en hechos reales.－dijo Annie, quien ya se había acercado más al grupo.

－Pues mira no, quiero ver la que trata de una pelinegra que le parte la cara a una rubia bocazas－ dijo Mikasa.

Se había acercado más a Annie. Ambas se encontraban frente a frente. Por lo que se veía, el tiempo no había hecho nada en esa rivalidad, seguía igual de intacta. Historia corrió entre medio de las dos chicas, en dirección de uno de los carteles del cine. Armin y Mikasa le siguieron. Ymir y Annie se miraron y retorcieron los ojos; ya que ambas coincidian en una cosa, el odio hacia Mikasa . Luego se acercaron a donde estaban los demás.

－Miren, he oido buenas críticas de esa película. ¿Vemos esa?－ dijo Historia mientras señalaba un cartel de una película de animación.

－Pues nosotras habíamos pensado en ver esta, la del exorcismo－dijo Ymir señalando el cartel de la película de terror.

－Ay no, esa ya la vi－dijo Mikasa.

－¿No que hace tiempo no ibas al cine?－cuestionó Ymir.

－La vi por internet, hello－ dijo Mikasa restándole importancia al asunto.

－Veremos esta y punto. Si ya la viste, puedes comprar la taquilla para ver otra película.－dijo ya molesta Ymir.

－Mikasa, Emm… Si quieres, yo o Armin podemos ir contigo a ver otra película. －dijo Historia como intento de calmar el ambiente y no hacer sentir mal a Mikasa.

－No te preocupes, esta bien. Veremos esa－dijo Mikasa.

Mikasa se dirigió a la ventanilla para comprar la taquilla. La última en ser invitada y la primera en comprar la taquilla. Ymir que había pensado que los más irritables eran Jean y Eren. Mikasa no se quedaba atrás, en tan poco tiempo y ya la había desesperado. Ymir estaba considerando el comprar una taquilla para otra película. Así se deshacían de una vez de Mikasa. Pero no tuvo tiempo de proponerlo pues ya Historia se encontraba frente a la ventanilla comprando la taquilla. Buscó a Annie y la vio hablando con Armin. O mas bien él estaba realizando un monólogo, algo normal cuando se trataba de una conversación con Annie. Al menos una de ellas no le iba del todo mal. Una vez que todos habían comprado sus respectivas taquillas entraron al cine. Ymir fue a comprar palomitas y le pidió a Historia que le acompañara. Annie y Armin se quedaron hablando fuera de la fila y Mikasa se quedó aparte de todos escuchando música. Una vez que Ymir había terminado de comprar las palomitas, ella e Historia se dirigieron a la sala. Mikasa se quitó los auriculares y las siguió. Armin y Annie al darse cuenta que los habían dejado atrás aceleraron el paso para alcanzar a las otras. Una vez dentro de la sala del cine, subieron las escaleras para escoger asientos con mejor vista. Historia se adentró en una de las filas y cuando Ymir le iba a seguir, Mikasa se le cruzó y se adentro primero. Ymir se quedó impactada. Cuando todo iba conforme al plan volvía aparecer Mikasa para arruinarlo. Ymir se había quedado allí parada con el cubo de palomitas en mano. Annie le pasó por al frente, sonrió burlonamente y se adentró también a la fila, seguida de Armin. Cuando Annie iba a mitad del trayecto Mikasa se levantó del asiento y se hizo a un lado.

－Disculpa tu ibas primero－ dijo Mikasa.

Annie arqueó una ceja, pero igual pasó y se sentó. Cuando Armin se iba a sentar al lado de Annie, Mikasa se movió rápidamente y se sentó primero. Armin no dijo nada y se sentó en el otro asiento. Ymir aún molesta terminó por sentarse última. Al final en la forma que se acomodaron fue: Historia primero, al lado de ésta Annie, después Mikasa, Armin y al final Ymir. Ymir se le ocurrió ofrecerle de igual manera palomitas a Historia, aunque los demás tuvieran que pasarle el cubo a ésta.

－Oye Historia, ¿Quieres palomitas?－preguntó Ymir

－Emm… Si, un poco, gracias.

Ymir le dio el cubo de palomitas a Armin para que lo siguiera pasando y luego se puso a ver los comerciales.

－Ay, muchas gracias Armin.

－¿De nada? Mikasa… Las palomitas son para que se las pases a Historia.

－Ah bueno－ dijo Mikasa con un par de palomitas en la boca y pasó el cubo de palomitas.

Cuando el cubo de palomitas había vuelto a donde Ymir, ésta se percató que el volumen del mismo había bajado considerablemente. Eso significaba que la definición de "poco"que ella e Historia tenían era distinta o que alguien más se había aprovechado y había cogido del cubo. Lo más seguro era la segunda opción. Así que quiso poner aprueba a los demás. Volvió a ofrecerle a Historia y ella accedió. Ymir le pasó el cubo a Armin y esta vez aparentó que estaba viendo la pantalla. Pero en realidad estaba mirando de reojo a los otros. Vio que Armin pasó el cubo sin tomar ni siquiera una palomita, pero cuando se lo pasó a Mikasa ésta se llenó la boca y una mano de palomitas y luego lo pasó. Con razón había bajado la cantidad en el cubo y para sorpresa de Ymir, Mikasa no fue la única que cogió de él. Annie se había hechado en la mano y lo pasó. Historia cogió un poco. Comparando a las tres, Historia había sido la que menos había tomado del cubo. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente cuando Historia lo devolvió, tanto Annie como Mikasa habían repetido su acción. Cuando Armin se lo devolvió ya casi no quedaba nada.

－¿Me puedes dar un poco?－preguntó Armin.

－Toma, quédatelo－dijo Ymir y le dio el cubo de mala gana a Armin. El único decente que le había preguntado.

－Gracias.

－Pssssssst, Pssssssst－hizo Mikasa para llamar la atención de alguien que estaba filas más al frente.

Mikasa volvió hacer el sonido una vez más, Annie ya se estaba irritando bastante.

－Jean, ven, siéntate acá－ dijo Mikasa.

Jean al escuchar su nombre miró en varias direcciones. Cuando miró hacia las filas de arriba vio varios rostros conocidos y vio a Mikasa haciendole señas. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a los otros. Luego de saludarlos decidió sentarse en la fila de atrás.

－Oye Mikasa, siéntate acá conmigo－dijo Jean.

－Me gustaría, pero no quiero molestar con mi pasar a mis amigos－contestó Mikasa.

Cuando quedaban pocos minutos para que la película comenzara se escuchó a Mikasa hablar por el celular.

－No. Si te da tiempo… ¿Pero por dónde tu vas? No, si, si te da tiempo. Si también pueden venir. Si, es la única de terror que hay.

Ymir no lo podía creer, Mikasa estaba hablando por teléfono en la sala del cine y por lo que decía estaba invitando más personas. Ymir tenía ganas de levantarse, quitarle el celular a Mikasa y arrojarlo para las filas de al frente. Mikasa definitivamente estaba haciendo las cosas para joder. Ymir intentó calmarse, la película había comenzado. De momento escuchó murmullos provenientes de las escaleras. Cuando los causantes de aquellos murmullos estaban ya de frente, Ymir los reconoció. No podía ser, eran Eren, Sasha y Connie. Los tres tomaron asientos en la fila de atrás. No había ni transcurrido cinco minutos cuando ya Ymir sentía que alguien le andaba pateando el asiento desde atrás. Ymir miró seriamente atrás, era Connie. Éste al ver la cara de pocos amigos de ella, se acomodó mejor en su asiento y no molestó más por el momento. Volvió a escuchar murmullos provenientes de atrás, Connie y Sasha no se callaban. Se escuchó que uno de ellos se había levantado.

－Espera Sasha ¿Para qué vas a comprar más palomitas? La película ya empezó －le dijo Connie mientras se levantaba para seguirla.

Cuando Connie se levantó su vaso de refresco no estaba bien cerrado y sin querer le derramó parte encima a Ymir. Ymir se levantó furiosa y no quiso escuchar las excusas y disculpas que Connie le decía. Sin pensarlo dos veces le quitó el vaso de refresco a Connie de las manos y le virtió lo que le quedaba del refresco por la cabeza al chico. El chico se quedó sorprendido. Ymir se largó al baño para intentar quitarse un poco la pegajosidad de la bebida.

Por otro lado detrás de Annie estaban Jean y Eren. Estos como siempre andaban discutiendo, no se limitaban ni aunque estuvieran en una sala de cine. No dejaban escuchar bien la película a los demás.

－Esta película es un "remake"de una que vi hace siete años－ dijo Jean.

－Claro que no, esta película es completamente nueva－ le comentó en un tono más alto Eren.

－Miren compórtense, no sean desconsiderados, los demás quieren ver la película－les dijo Mikasa.

－Disculpa Mikasa－dijo más bajo Jean.

－Me callo cuando Jean acepte que esta película no es ningún "remake".－dijo ya molesto Eren.

－Pues seguirás gritorreando en toda la película porque no pienso aceptar algo que no es cierto. Es más si no me crees búscalo en internet－le dijo Jean.

－Lo haré y luego cerrarás tu estúpida boca cuando te demuestre que tengo razón. Como me molesta la gente que no piensa como yo－dijo Eren.

Eren sacó su celular para demostrar, según él ,que tenía razón; pero se dio cuenta que ya no tenía saldo en el. Así que le pidió el celular a Jean y éste se lo negó, pues el sabía que tenía razón y era Eren el que necesitaba confirmarlo. Eren se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y se inclinó para la fila del frente para pedirle el celular prestado a Mikasa. Cuando ésta lo sacó de su bolsillo, Eren estiró su brazo para quitárselo de las manos y cuando recogió su brazo, en el proceso, le dio con el codo a Annie en la cabeza. Eren rápido volvió a su asiento y se disculpó desde allá. Eren decidió que una vez buscara sobre la película en el celular de Mikasa, se lo devolvería afuera. Sabía que si se volvía a inclinar para devolver el celular, Annie no perdería la oportunidad de vengarze por el golpe. Aunque el golpe había sido sin querer. Cuando buscó, se dio cuenta que en efecto Jean tenía razón. Como no quería admitirlo cerró su boca y no habló más.

Annie por su lado estaba bastante molesta, maldito fuera el día en que aceptó ir a aquel encuentro. Desde que Ymir le había propuesto la salida, sabía que no era buena idea. Si se había arrepentido cuando pensó que les habían dado plantón, peor fue cuando vió que Mikasa había ido. Con la mera presencia de Mikasa, ella podía decir que todo se había ido a la mierda. Pero para su sorpresa la situación había mejorado, Armin le había hecho conversación y Mikasa se había quedado apartada. Pero luego Mikasa había vuelto a molestar y no solo se sentó a su lado, si no que también había invitado a Jean y se puso a hablar por celular. Y cuando ella había pensado que la situación no podía empeorar Mikasa había invitado a media Universidad. Los nuevos acompañantes no cerraban la boca y había recibido un codazo de parte de uno de ellos. Maldita Mikasa, maldito Eren y hasta maldita Ymir con su estupidez. Pero sabía que el problema no radicaba en si en ellos, si no en ella, porque si no hubiera asistido se hubiera ahorrado tal mal rato. El agarre de alguien en su brazo izquierdo la trajo de sus pensamientos. Cuando Annie miró era Historia quien le agarraba. Era obvio que la película le estaba dando miedo a Historia y esa había sido la razón por la cual Ymir la había escogido. Pero ella no era Ymir y no permitiría que Historia le estuviera agarrando del brazo. Cuando Annie iba a liberar su brazo del agarre, Historia le agarró más fuerte y ocultó su rostro en el hombro de ella. No podía ser posible pensó Annie, luego retorció sus ojos y haló su brazo de mala gana. Historia le miró entre asustada y avergonzada. Luego se tapó los ojos con las manos. Tal vez Ymir pensaba que era tierna, pero Annie pensaba que era una ridícula. Una universitaria y actuaba como una niña pequeña.

Ymir había vuelto del baño, ya se había perdido bastante la película. Cuando iba subiendo los escalones vio a alguien agachado en el suelo y cuando intentó rodearle y seguir su camino la persona no le dejó.

－Espera no pases aún, se me cayeron las palomitas.

Ymir no lo podía creer, o tal vez si; ya que ese día había sido de mal ratos y sorpresas. Sasha estaba en el suelo recogiendo las palomitas que se le habían caído. ¿Hasta donde podía llegar la obseción de ella por la comida? pensó Ymir. Ymir de igual manera pasó y apropósito pisó varias palomitas en su camino. Sasha terminó de recoger las palomitas que no estaban aplastada y fue a su asiento.

El resto de la película fue más tranquilo. Una vez se terminó la película las luces del cine se prendieron y la gente comenzó a levantarse de sus asientos para salir.

－Bip Bip－ hizo el sonido de un claxon Mikasa.

Mikasa tomó de los hombros a Armin y empezó a darle pequeños empujones. Al final Armin se chocó con la espalda de Ymir. Ymir se giró enojada y Armin con cara de sustó señaló disimuladamente hacia atrás. Ymir bajó las escaleras aún enojada. Cuando todos salieron del cine, Eren y Jean aún seguían su innecesaria discusión sobre la película.

－¿Iremos a comer verdad? Las películas de terror me dan hambre－ dijo Sasha.

－Oye si, yo también tengo hambre－ dijo Connie.

－Annie y yo ya nos vamos－ dijo Ymir.

No quería seguir allí. No sabía cuanto más podía contenerse para no golpear a varios que estaban allí. Además no quería seguir por ahí con su ropa sucia por el refresco. Todo había sido un desastre.

－¿Por qué tengo que irme solo porque tu quieres irte?－dijo Annie.

－Pues quédate－dijo Ymir.

－No, yo si me voy－ dijo Annie.

－¿De verdad se van?－ preguntó Historia.

Ambas chicas asintieron. Historia se despidió de Ymir con un beso en la mejilla e iba hacer lo mismo con Annie, pero la cara que tenía ella, le intimidó y prefirió decirle adiós con la mano. Armin también se acercó para despedirse. Se despidió con un abrazo amistoso de Annie y cuando iba hacer lo mismo con Ymir ésta le extendió la mano.

－Vengan chicos－ dijo Mikasa.

Mikasa estaba un poco más lejos del par de hermanos y le estaba haciendo señas a ellos. Armin e Historia se fueron con los demás a comer, mientras que Ymir y Annie se fueron del lugar.

* * *

Por fin un capitulo más largo. Como pueden ver en escencia mi intención es hacer reir en esta historia. Por eso es que la cita fue un desastre aunque estoy casi segura que alguno que otro capitulo puede ser serio. En fin reviews? Nos leemos Spoiler: Por cierto aunque Ymir al parecer murió y la pinche Historia casi ni la lloró como mucho una lagrimita, pero igual eso no será un impedimento para mi para escribir yumikuri :'v. Lo mismo le aplica al aruani.


	4. Segundo intento

**4**

 **Segundo intento**

Habían pasado ya una semana y media después de aquella salida desastrosa. La morena se había desanimado al principio, pero luego se enteró al hablar con Annie, que si no hubiera sido por culpa de Mikasa su plan hubiera funcionado perfectamente. Porque Historia si se había asustado en la película y había buscado refugio en alguien más. Maldita fuera Mikasa que fue arruinar todo lo que ella había planificado minusiosamente. Lo que más hacía que ella no se diera por vencida fue que al final de la salida Historia se había despedido con un beso en la mejilla. Además que al otro día le había escrito un mensaje de texto donde le hacía saber que se había divertido, que debían repetir la salida y que lamentaba las molestias que pudo haber causado la invitación de Mikasa. Desde entonces Ymir estaba maquinando un nuevo plan, pero ¿A dónde saldrían ahora? Ymir había hablado varias veces con Annie para convencerla de volver a salir, pero ella, ésta vez no accedió. Ni tampoco le dio idea alguna de dónde podían salir. Si Annie no quería ir, ella no podía hacer nada para convencerla. Se había prometido que no volvería a hacer tratos con la rubia, la última vez había tenido pérdidas monetarias y aún no había terminado su segunda semana de quehaceres del hogar.

Ymir se había ido a su cuarto a intentar estudiar. Su cuerpo estaba allí más su mente estaba pensando en otras cosas. La morena se regañó mentalmente, debía estudiar y dejar de pensar en estupideces, si seguía asi no pasaría los cursos. Después de varios minutos de intentos fallidos, finalmente logró concentrarse. Luego el sonido de un celular sonando la logró desconcertar de nuevo. Ymir verificó su celular, pero se dio cuenta que no era el de ella el que estaba sonando. Se levantó, se dejó llevar por el sonido y al final dio con el causante del ruido. El celular había dejado de sonar. La dueña del artefacto era Annie, se le había olvidado llevárselo. Ymir apretó el botón para que en vez de sonar vibrara y cuando lo dejó en la mesita vibró nuevamente, pero solo un poco. Esta vez, al parecer era un mensaje. Ymir estaba curiosa por saber quien era la persona insistente, pero a la misma vez no quería violentar la privacidad de la rubia. Al final su curiosidad ganó y prendió la pantalla del celular para saber quien era. Para sorpresa de ella el causante de la llamada y el mensaje había sido Armin. El mensaje decía:

 _¿_ _Ya lo pensaste mejor?_ _¿_ _Cuál es tu respuesta? Si no…_

Ymir no pudo leer más del mensaje puesto que Annie le tenía contraseña a su celular. Ymir se había quedado impactada. ¿Pensar mejor que cosa? ¿Una repuesta sobre qué? La maldita rubia no le había comentado nada. No le había dicho que después de aquella reunión ahora se la pasaba enviándose mensajes de texto con Armin. ¿Qué le había propuesto el rubio? Maldita egoísta, no quería acceder a ir a otra salida porque ya ella había conseguido su cometido. Descarada, ella que había criticado el plan antes, durante y después de él, y había tenido éxito. Ymir miró la hora, faltaba poco para que Annie regresara del trabajo. Ya vería esa enana, le sacaría la información como fuera. Ymir se quedó en la sala esperando a que Annie entrara, para iniciar el interrogatorio o mejor dicho, la discusión; pues en eso era en lo que se tornaría aquello. Después de un rato esperando Annie por fin había llegado. La rubia entró y se iba a dirigir a su habitación, pero Ymir le habló.

－¿No perdiste algo de valor hoy?－Annie negó con la cabeza－ ¿Segura que no perdiste algo asi como tu celular?

－No, lo dejé porque no tenía casi carga y ya se me había hecho tarde.－dijo Annie y siguió su trayecto a su habitación.

－Se pasó todo el santo día sonando－dijo en tono más alto Ymir desde la sala.

Annie regresó de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer.

－¿Y de quién es la llamada y el mensaje?－preguntó la morena.

－¿Y quién te dijo que tenía una llamada y un mensaje?－Ymir se quedó callada, pues no sabía que decir al ser descubierta tan rápido.－ Que falta de respeto. Fuiste a mi cuarto a verificarlo, descarada.

－Tu eres la descarada. ¿Cuánto esperabas para decirme que te estabas texteando ahora con Armin?－dijo Ymir molesta.

Ya había sido descubierta así que iría al punto. Annie por su lado volvió de la cocina con un emparedado.

－¿Qué es esto, una escena? ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer?－dijo Annie

－¿Qué te propuso él? ¿Novios? ¿Amigos con derechos? ¿Amantes?－preguntó con tono pícaro la morena.

－ Me invitó a salir a la feria hoy. ¿Feliz? Ahora dejame en paz－dijo Annie.

La rubia comenzó su trayecto a su habitación, pero la morena le entorpeció el paso. Se puso frente a ella con cara de molestia. Annie por su parte seguía con su cara característica de indiferencia.

－¿Qué? ¿A qué hora? ¿Qué le contestaste? ¿Irá Historia? ¿Puedo ir?－preguntó de manera rápida Ymir.

Annie ignoró por completo todas las preguntas que Ymir le hizo. Le pasó por el lado a ésta y siguió con su trayecto a la habitación. Cuando llegó a su cuarto entró y empujó la puerta con el pie para que se cerrara, pero Ymir la aguantó y se metió en la habitación. Annie se sentó en el borde de su cama y prendió el televisor.

－Annie.

La mencionada suspiró.

－Dentro de una hora será el encuentro, aunque no se si vayan dado que aún no he contestado el mensaje.

－¿Vayan? ¿Entonces también Historia va?－Annie retorció los ojos－Me invitaron a mi también, ¿verdad?

－Quién sabe－dijo Annie y se sentó en su cama.

Ymir la miró rencorosamente y fue a buscar su celular. Le escribió un mensaje a Armin diciéndole que si iban a ir, que los verían allí a las ocho y media como habían quedado. Se fue a bañar, pero no sin antes decirle a Annie que se preparara también. Cuando salió de la bañera y comenzó a prepararse escuchó que el televisor de la rubia aún estaba encendido. Algo le decía que Annie no se estaba preparando y estaba viendo la televisión. Ymir se vistió. Luego fue al cuarto de la rubia para ver que estaba haciendo y confirmar sus sospechas. Cuando entró vio que Annie estaba, en efecto, viendo televisión y seguía con la ropa con la cual había llegado. Ymir suspiró, estúpida rubia, se ponía a perder el tiempo a propósito.

－Annie, ¿Qué diablos haces?－Annie señaló la televisión－ Ya se lo que haces, pero se suponía que te ibas a bañar y arreglar para salir.

－Nunca dije eso, pero esta bien iré. Toma－Annie le entregó el plato donde antes estaba comiendo, Ymir la miró interrogantemente－Debes llevarlo a la cocina y lavarlo por mí para que no me atrase más－Ymir puso cara de molesta e iba a objetar pero Annie continuó hablando－Sin protestas, lavar platos es un quehacer del hogar.

Annie buscó en su gaveta lo que necesitaba y se dirigió al baño. Ymir por su parte se fue a lavar el plato de mala gana, que Annie le había dado. Luego terminó de arreglarse y se quedó en la sala esperando a que la rubia saliera de la habitación. Al rato de estar esperando escuchó a la rubia riéndose. Ymir se levantó molesta del sofá y volvió a dirigirse a la habitación de Leonhardt. Cuando entró, una vez más, Annie estaba viendo la televisión. Al menos ya se había bañado y ahora tenía puesto ropa de estar en la casa y la ropa de salir la tenía encima de la cama.

－¡Annie! Arréglate de una vez, llegaremos tarde por tu culpa.

－¿Y? La otra vez fueron ellos los que llegaron tarde－dijo Annie mientras cambiaba a otro canal.

－Fue por culpa de Mikasa. Ahora vistete, por favor.－dijo Ymir mientras le entregaba la camisa que estaba encima de la cama a Annie.

－Tu no me mandas. Además no pienso cambiarme contigo de expectadora.

Ymir retorció los ojos ante el comentario y se dio media vuelta. Solo quedándose en la habitación, le crearía la presión necesaria a la rubia para que se apresurara. Esta vez no se iría de allí hasta que Annie terminara. Ymir miró de perfil por sobre su hombro para ver cuanto más le faltaba a la chica. Cuando vio, Annie aún batallaba con las hebillas del sujetador. Ymir retorció los ojos por segunda ocasión y se acercó a ella para ayudarla. Intentó ponerle uno, pero la muchacha se alejó de mala manera y habló.

－No, yo puedo sola. Además, deja de poner excusas para toquetearme.

Ymir suspiró. Definitivamente Annie tenía ganas de joder y estaba logrando quitarle la paciencia. Después que por fin Annie se puso su sujetador buscó en el armario más ropa y comenzó a mirar una a una las camisas. Ymir no pudo más y tomó la camisa que antes se encontraba en la cama y se la puso de mala gana a Annie. Solo le faltaba sacarle los brazos y listo. Cuando Ymir iba a sacarle los brazos la rubia los puso flojos. La morena intentó varias veces sacarlos, pero no tuvo éxito alguno. Como seguía intentándolo lo próximo que hizo Annie fue dejarse caer en la cama que estaba a pocos pasos del armario. La morena no podía creer que Annie se pusiera con esas niñerías. Intentó levantarla y terminar de vestirla, pero la otra chica seguía en el mismo plan. No se movía y seguía floja en la cama.

－¿Es en serio?－preguntó Ymir con irritación.

－Dije que yo puedo sola.

Ymir se quedó en la habitación, pero no hizo más nada para ayudar a Annie. Lo único que podía hacer era exasperarse con la paciencia y lentitud con la cual Annie se terminaba de arreglar. Cuando por fin le dio la gana a la rubia de terminar Ymir fue la primera en salir de la habitación y cuando estaba en la sala se dio cuenta que Leonhardt no estaba detrás de ella. Ymir miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca, faltaban diez minutos para las nueve, estaban realmente tarde. Ya tenían veinte minutos de retraso y todavía faltaba el trayecto de la casa a la feria.

－Annie avanza－dijo ya gritando Ymir.

－No me presiones－dijo Annie que ya estaba en la sala.

Ambas salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la feria en donde Armin e Historia les esperaban. Ymir solo deseaba que, esta vez, no hubieran invitado a nadie más. Porque ahora no iba a tener la misma paciencia que la otra vez pues, ya Annie se la había colmado por completo. Estaba segura que si una tercera persona volvía aparecer acompañando al par de hermanos se abalanzaría sobre ella.

* * *

El par de chicas habían llegado a la feria y miraron en varias direcciones en busca del par de cabezas rubias conocidas, pero no dieron con ellas. Ymir miró de reojo y con molestia a Annie, si los otros se habían ido era porque se habían hartado de esperar y todo era culpa de la rubia. La morena estaba a punto de comprar los boletos con la esperanza de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, los otros dos las habían comprado y ahora se encontraban adentro disfrutando de la feria. Al final decidió comprar el boleto y dejó atrás a la otra chica. Una vez dentro miró a ver si veía algún rostro conocido, pero nada. Después de pasar varios minutos buscando, decidió irse de allí. Cuando Ymir se fue encaminando a la salida vio a una rubia con cara de aburrida acompañada de otro par de rubios. La chica de mayor estatura fijó su vista en la rubia más pequeña, estaba hermosa. La vió en cámara lenta, como la rubia se acercaba y la brisa movía su hermoso y lacio cabello y al fondo escuchaba la canción "The beatles" titulada "So happy together". La espera había valido la pena. Solo podía describirla en una palabra: Diosa. Hizo un ademán con la mano para que ellos la vieran y se acercaran a ella. Una vez los cuatro juntos Historia fue la primera en hablar.

－Lamentamos la tardanza, Armin no acababa de arreglarse y por eso llegamos tarde.

－¿Qué? －dijo Armin confundido al ver que su hermana le hechaba las culpas de la tardanza a él.

－No te preocupes, no llevamos mucho esperando; porque Annie también se tardó una vida－comentó Ymir.

－Yo no fui el que…

Armin fue interrumpido por Historia.

－¿Bueno ya que estamos todos, qué haremos primero? －dijo la rubia.

Ymir señaló la atracción que más alta y vueltas tenía. Historia miró sorprendida al lugar donde Ymir señalaba. La pequeña rubia negó con la cabeza. Acababan de llegar y no quería montarse en la peor atracción. Tal vez esa sería en la última que se subiría o tal vez se inventaría alguna excusa para no subirse porque le tenía un poco de miedo.

－No esa ahora no, por que mejor no vamos a aquella－comentó la chica señalando una atracción que parecía mas bien hecha para niños. Ymir vio la pequeña montaña rusa. Definitivamente si se montaban allí iban a verse patéticos, pero la que más iba a sobresalir era ella, debido a su estatura. Era obvio que Historia le temía a la otra atracción y para Ymir era tierna la manera en la cual intentaba disimular su temor.

－Emm… ¿ A dónde se fue Annie?－preguntó el rubio. Ymir retorció los ojos y pensó. No habían estado ni diez minutos juntos y ya la rubia le había dado con desaparecerse. Esa enana lo hacía por joder. Si se largó pues bien, no perdería tiempo en buscarla. La morena continuó con su trayecto y paró al darse cuenta que sus dos acompañantes aún estaban buscando a la cuarta integrante del grupo. Ymir respiró profundo y volvió a donde ellos.

－¿Se van a quedar esperando aquí toda la noche?

－No－dijo Annie quien se encontraba detrás de Ymir con un algodón de azúcar en manos.

－Yo quiero－dijo Historia anhelante y tomó de un brazo a Ymir y del otro a Armin y les incitó que la siguieran a la parte de comida. Allí cada uno pidió lo que quería e Ymir pagó su cuenta y la de Historia. Luego se dirigieron a diferentes atracciones. Historia se la pasaba sacando fotos y subiéndolas a la internet. La mayoría de las fotos consistían en Ymir tirándole un brazo por encima a la chica, Armin más atrás sonriendo y Annie con su cara de pocos amigos. Decidieron ir a la casita del terror, pero la rubia de menor estatura se disculpó con ellos y les comentó que los alcanzaba al rato. Ymir le iba a acompañar, pero ya Historia se había ido. Se metieron en la casita del terror. Habían muñecos que simulaban fantasmas, "zombies", vampiros etc. y muñecas de porcelanas. Cuando algo salía de momento solo Armin se sobresaltaba un poco, pero rápidamente intentaba disimular porque las otras dos chicas ni se inmutaban. Hubo un momento en que se sobresaltaron los tres cuando algo les tomó de sorpresa desde atrás.

－Boo－dijo Historia que era quién los había soprendido desde atrás.

－Sustos que dan gustos－murmuró en tono bajo Ymir.

Annie miró extrañada su mano pues sentía un agarre en ella. Al mirar era nada más y nada menos que Armin quien le estaba agarrando de la mano. Armin miró a Annie y luego miró en la dirección que ella estaba mirando. Al ver que su mano estaba entrelazada con la de la rubia se puso nervioso y la soltó rápidamente.

－Bueno ¿A dónde vamos ahora?－dijo Armin como intento de disimular lo que acababa de aconteser.

Todos se sobresaltaron por segunda vez cuando de momento de las sombras del lugar salió una silueta, más alta que todos, exceptuando a Ymir, y se fue acercando a ellos.

－Hola－dijo en tono sádico pero amigable la silueta. Que al estar ya más cerca la lograron reconocer, era Mikasa.

－Adiós－dijo Ymir mientras tomama de la mano a Historia y se dirigía a la salida de la casita, poco le importó en ese momento disimular o no. Quería alejarse lo más posible de la causante del desastre de la cita anterior. Cuando al fin estaba afuera agradeció que los otros dos rubios le hubieran seguido y al parecer Mikasa se había quedado atrás. Sin pensarlo dos veces y a paso rápido se dirigió al primer sitio que encontró, la casa de los espejos. Una vez adentro empezaron a verse frente a los diversos espejos.

－Vaya mierda－comentó Annie al estar frente a uno de los espejos. －¿No tuviste una mejor idea para huir?

－Era la más cercana－comentó Ymir mientras seguía a Historia, que al parecer era la única que no le parecía una mierda esa atracción.

－Y por ello la más obvia－dijo la rubia.

－¿Tenías una mejor idea?－dijo ya un poco molesta Ymir. Suficiente con que Mikasa se hubiera aparecido, como para que Annie estuviera ahora cuestionándole sus acciones.

－Sí, largarnos－comentó seria Annie. Ymir prefirió ignorarla, si se quería ir lo podía hacer, nadie la estaba aguantando. Annie siguió mirándose en los diferentes espejos y se quedó frente a uno en donde se veía más alta. Después de un rato Ymir se acercó con maldad al mismo espejo y así opacó la imagen de la rubia, pues Ymir se veía aún más alta. Annie se alejó. Armin le siguió. Cuando caminaban la rubia juraba que el chico le rozaba la mano, o era que el aburrimiento le había hecho alusinar. Annie paró de momento y lo miró seria. Armin por su parte desvió la mirada apenado. Lo que confirmaron las sospechas de Annie.

－Chicos, al fin los encontré. Si no los conociera juraría que salieron huyendo de mí.－dijo la pelinegra que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

－Qué brillante eres－ comentó sarcástica Annie.

－Gracias por el cumplido, pero ya lo sabía. Oigan que porquería de sitio es este, ¿No se aburren? Venga vámonos Armin－dijo Mikasa mientras halaba del brazo a Armin y se dirigía a la salida.

－Eh… pero Mikasa, espera, hemos dejado atrás a Annie, Historia e Ymir.－dijo Armin quien era arrastrado a la salida.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la salida, una persona de menor estatura se interpuso en el medio. Era Levi.

－¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Te dije que limpiaras el maldito baño－dijo molesto y con los brazos cruzados el pelinegro.

－El baño aún está limpio, tu eres el único que lo ve sucio así que límpialo tu.

－Mira Mikasa, sabes que las tareas están divididas, si empiezas a brincarte alguna, Eren lo hará también y luego se volverá un desastre y el sistema ya no funcionará.－dijo Levi intentando calmarse.

－Y a mi ¿qué? －murmuró mientras se encogía de hombros varías veces Mikasa.

－¿Qué dijiste? Y deja de usar el trapecio si no quieres que te lo rompa.

－No dije nada.－dijo Mikasa dejando de subir los hombros.

－En fin, arranca para la casa a limpiar, quiero que cuando llegue el baño este brillando, si no, ya vas a ver－dijo Levi mientras se alejaba.

－No te deseo mal, pero ojalá y un día de estos te montes en el carro para volver a la casa y no regreses nunca más.－comentó en un tono más bajo y molesta Mikasa.

－ O sea, ¿Le estas deseando la muerte?－preguntó Armin.

－Sí, pero no me gusta decirlo así－admitió como si nada Mikasa.

Ambos aguardaron allí hasta que las otras muchachas llegaran. Cuando llegaron Ymir retorció los ojos, tanto escapar para nada. Esta vez no le permitiría que arruinara todo. Así que sin más fue a dónde la pelinegra y la empujó.

－Ay－ dijo Mikasa en plan de víctima.

－Lárgate, ¿Quién diablos te invitó? Además la maldita feria es lo suficientemente grande como para que estes detrás nuestro.－dijo molesta Ymir y la volvió a empujar. Cuando Ymir la iba a empujar una tercera vez Armin se interpuso.

－Oye, ella no ha…

Armin no terminó su oración cuando ya Ymir lo había empujado y éste había caído al suelo y luego fue otra vez a por Mikasa, pero esta vez quien se puso en el medio fue Historia.

－Ya para Ymir, esa no es manera de resolver las cosas. El lugar es grande, si, pero también público y se puede estar donde uno quiera. Además ella solo quiere estar con personas que conoce. ¿Verdad?－Mikasa asintió－¿Ves?

Annie sonrió con maldad al ver la escena. Ymir sentía que explotaría de ira en aquel instante. Era obvio que Mikasa estaba actuando en plan víctima para que alguien la defendiera y quién más tuvo que ir a su rescate que Historia. Una vez más se apuntaba otra la desgraciada pelinegra esa. Ymir no supo como, pero al final Mikasa si se logró quedar con ellos. Estuvieron en varios puestos de juegos en los cuales se podría decir que los timaron porque era casi imposible ganar uno de aquellos. Al final habían parado en el juego "Ring the Bell". El cual consistía en medir la fuerza del jugador. Se tomaba un martillo, se golpeaba la base y si lograba llegar hasta la campana, se ganaba. Historia miró con ojos de cachorro a un oso realmente grande, peludo y mullido. Ymir quiso jugarlo para regalarle aquello a Historia. No debía de ser difícil solo consistía en golpear y a ella se le daba bastante bien eso y más aún cuando estaba cabreada. Cuando fue el turno de Ymir ella golpeó con todas sus fuerzas y el medidor se quedo en tres cuarto. La morena bufó, ni ese puto juego se le daba bien. Annie se rió de su intento fallido.

－¿Quieres intentarlo?－ retó la morena, acercándole el martillo a Annie.

－No gracias, ese es un juego para machorras－ sonrió malisiósamente Annie.

－Yo si quiero－dijo Mikasa y le quitó el martillo Ymir.

－¿Por qué no me impresiona?－ comentó Annie.

Sin al parecer mucho esfuerzo Mikasa, golpeó y la campana sonó. Inmediatamente el dueño le ofreció uno de los premios. Annie se acercó a Armin con intensión de susurrarla en el oido, el muchacho se sonrojó.

－Anabólicos, por la madre que son anabólicos－ fue lo que le dijo Annie.

Mikasa escogió uno de los peluches que Historia antes estaba mirando. Lo tomó por un pequeño momento y luego se lo dió a la rubia más pequeña.

－Toma, no lo quiero. Además es obvio que tu si, asi que sería egoísta de mi parte no dártelo.

－Gra… Gracias.

Ymir vio toda la escena con un tic en el ojo. Quería estrangular a la pelinegra. Ella, que se había jodido toda la maldita noche intentando ganar un juego de esos, para regalarle algo a Historia y venía la pelinegra, sin esfuerzo algún y lo lograba. Maldita fuera su suerte. Lo peor para Ymir era que ahora la rubia tenía formada una gran sonrisa y abrazaba como niña pequeña su obsequio. Ymir quería que la causante de aquella felicidad fuera ella, no Mikasa. La morena sentía que iba a estallar del enojo. Al final, en un arranque de celos e ira, le quitó de mala manera el peluche a Historia y lo tiró al suelo. El oso de peluche, que era de un color crema, terminó en un charco de lodo. Ante tal acción nadie pudo ocultar su asombro. Annie se había quedado sorprendida y luego rió discretamente. Armin no cabía en la sorpresa e Historia observaba su osito, que ahora yacía en el suelo, con ojos llorosos. La rubia lo tomó de la oreja que no estaba sucia y lo levantó y lo observó. El peluche ahora estaba como el símbolo del ying yang. Bajo el asombro nadie había dicho palabra alguna. Hasta que una de las chicas se aventuró a decir algo.

－¿Pero que necesidad tienes de ser tan mala?－ dijo Mikasa, tratando de demostrar benevolencia pero claramente intentaba crear discordia o al menos eso le parecía a Ymir.

－Ymir… eres una desalmada－ agregó en un tono más alto de lo usual Historia.

－No te preocupes, lo lavaremos en casa- dijo Armin mientras intentaba calmar un poco a Historia y tomaba el oso de las manos de su hermana.

Al ver los tres pares de ojos mirándola acusadoramente Ymir comprendió lo que había hecho. Se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y ahora la había cagado. Y no sólo la cita si no que también el peluche. Miró a Historia y ésta se estaba limpiando con el dorso de su mano algunas lágrimas. Ymir se sintió realmente mal. Se suponía que todo lo que estaba haciendo era para conquistar a aquella rubia y lo único que había logrado al final del día era hacerla llorar. La morena tensó el puño, había actuado impulsivamente y ahora tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias. Ymir estaba a punto de disculparse, pero su orgullo no la dejaba. En especial porque aún estaba allí la causante de todo. Ymir le arrebató de la mano el peluche a Armin. Y así, sin decir palabra alguna abandonó el lugar. Se había llevado el oso consigo. Lo menos que podía hacer para intentar arreglar las cosas era lavar el maldito oso.

* * *

Me he tardado una vida en subir el cap, lo siento :,v

Gracias por los followers y reviews

Annimo: lo siento, pero realmente no puedo hacer esa pareja. No sé , pero Annie es uno de los pocos personajes que no me lo puedo imaginar siendo gay, sorry :,v

Nos leemos después :)


	5. Enmendando

**5**

 **Enmendando**

Annie se encontraba en la sala de la casa con el computador en su regazo. Vio como Ymir iba con el peluche que había ensuciado, en manos, dirigiéndose al parecer, hacia la lavadora. Al ver las intenciones de la morena, Annie dejó el computador en la mesita de té y salió corriendo en dirección a la lavadora. Logró llegar antes que Ymir y se paró al frente de la lavadora, impidiéndo un poco de esa manera que la pecosa lograra su cometido.

－¿No estarás pensando lavar eso en la lavadora, verdad?－preguntó Annie, mientras Ymir simplemente asentía he intentaba abrir la puerta de la máquina, con la rubia de frente. Leonhardt, al ver que la otra no dimitaba ante su idea, inmediatamente se subió a la lavadora. De esa manera impedía por completo a Ymir el abrir la puerta de la lavadora.

－No pienso dejarte que laves eso aquí. Te recuerdo que eso cayó en un charco putrefacto y en la lavadora se echa, hasta la ropa interior.

La morena suspiró resignada y se alejó con el peluche. Annie se impresionó, pues podría decir que era la primera vez que Ymir no le discutía para atrás. Simplemente se había alejado sin intentar, si quiera, luchar un poco más. Definitivamente lo acontecido le había afectado bastante. Al punto de estar actuando de manera muy poco característica de ella. Ymir se llevó el peluche para el baño. Por su lado, Annie se volvió a sentar en la sala y continuó leyendo el reporte, en su computador. El ruido del grifo completamente abierto, que seguía botando agua, o más bien desperdiciando agua; según la perspectiva de Annie, no la dejaba concentrarse. Se levantó por segunda vez y fue en dirección del ruido. Annie vio que la pecosa ya había comenzado su tarea de intentar limpiar el dichoso peluche, pero seguía con el grifo abierto sin necesidad. La chica estaba bastante molesta, ellas se dividían los gastos y allí estaba Ymir, gastando agua innecesariamente. Ya estaba preparada para la discusión que se formaría, pero le daba igual. Así que sin más, Leonhardt entró, le cerró la llave del agua a la otra chica y la miró retante. Para sorpresa de ella la otra chica ni si quiera miró, estaba muy concentrada en su tarea. Annie no entendía porque la morena intentaba limpiarlo, la probabilidad de que le saliera el sucio era casi nula. Más aún cuando había estado ajetreada con los estudios y el trabajo. Por ello había tardado dos días en lavarlo provocando que la suciedad se secara y pegara más. Annie se quedó un poco más allí, solo para ver como la frustración se iba apoderando cada vez más de su amiga. Ymir dio un suspiró que denotaba hastío.

－Intenta con un cepillo de lavar bañera－sugirió Annie con media sonrisa y luego se fue a seguir leyendo el reporte. Vio como Ymir salió del baño buscó algo y volvió a entrar. Después de un rato la morena salió del baño con el oso goteando en manos y se lo enseñó a Annie. Ella en lo que se fijó primero fue en el charco que se estaba formando en el suelo. Luego fijó su vista en el peluche.

－¿Pero que le pasó? Ahora tiene sarna－dijo Annie mientras observaba el oso que tenía poco o ningún pelo en varias áreas.

－Lo restregué con el cepillo como me dijiste－contestó la morena.

－¿En serio lo intentaste? No jodas, era broma－dijo Annie sin poder evitar sonreir. Eso explicaba porque el oso se encontraba en la condicción de ahora. Debido a la fuerza con la cual Ymir lo restregó ahora carecía de pelaje en varias partes. Y como si no fuera suficiente, para empeorar, ahora el oso también estaba tuerto. Parecía más bien que el oso se lo había llevado un tren, es más, de hecho Annie podía asegurar que estaría en mejor condicción si ese hubiera sido el caso. Ymir tiró el oso al suelo y se fue a la cocina－.Al menos está casi limpio－dijo Annie cómo intento de buscar el lado positivo de la situación. La morena regresó de la cocina con una caja de helado y se sentó frustrada a comérselo.

－La he cagado Annie. No sólo le quité de mala gana el peluche y se lo ensucié, si no que ahora ya ni peluche existe. Pareciese que mi objetivo era deshacerme del puto oso －dijo Ymir mientras volvía a hundir la cuchara en la caja de helado.

－¿Acaso ese no era tu objetivo?－dijo Annie.

－Olvídalo.

－Pero devuélveselo así y dile que ahora es un oso veterano－dijo Annie y se rió de su propio comentario. La pecosa no dijo nada y siguió ahogando su pena con el helado. Fue en ese momento en el cual Annie se dio cuenta que Ymir estaba comiendo helado directamente de la caja. La rubia se enojó y se acercó a la otra e intentó quitárselo de las manos. Comenzaron un forcejeo que al final, terminó técnicamente ganando la morena, o más bien Annie se hartó de forcejear. La caja se había doblado por todos lados y ambas terminaron con las manos pegajosas.－De ahora en adelante, a la mierda con juntar tu dinero con el mio para hacer la compra, cada cual compra lo suyo－comentó una vez más la chica de menor estatura mientras se limpiaba sus manos del oso con toda la mala intensión, Ymir no dijo nada. Luego la rubia se fue a lavar las manos al baño y regresó a usar su computador. Después de comerse lo que quedaba del helado, que era la mitad de la caja, Ymir se sentó en el suelo con el oso. Pensando en alguna manera de arreglar de algún modo aquel desastre. Al no ocurrirsele algo buscó ayuda en Annie.

－Dame alguna idea Annie－dijo Ymir con una cara triste dirigida al oso.

－Lo que te falta es que te pongas a llorar.

－Ya lo hice－comentó Ymir como si nada. Ante tal confesión Annie no supo como reaccionar. La morena estaba tan mal que ya ni gracia daba rayaba en lo patético. La rubia prefirió no decir nada y se quedó callada. Y al cabo de tres minutos, la otra chica volvió a pedirle ayuda. Annie retorció los ojos, volvió a poner su computador en la mesa de té por tercera vez en ese día y se dirigió a un montón de ropa que había en el sofá. Tomó una braga de Ymir y la puso de medio lado en la cabeza del oso. Tapando de esa manera el ojo que ahora le faltaba al animal de felpa.

－Ahora es un oso pirata y también asi le tiras una indirecta.－dijo Annie y se volvió a sentar. Ymir no pudo evitar dar una leve sonrisa. Debía de darle créditos por creatividad a la idea de Annie. Pero después de lo acontecido era una pésima idea ser así de lanzada. Solo esperaba que por lo menos Historia le volviera hablar, aunque ya no tuviera oportunidad de algo más serio con ella. Para tristeza y molestia de Ymir, Historia había actualizado su foto de perfil el mismo día de la salida. En la foto salían todos, excepto ella. Ella había deducido, por la hora publicada, que fue tomada después que ella se había ido. Al haber visto eso, sumado a que no tenía una excusa lógica que no fuera celos para dar, la morena había perdido el poco valor que había ahorrado para pedir disculpas a la rubia. Y ya habían transcurrido dos días desde entonces y en las clases que tenían en común, la muchacha le ignoraba por completo. Después de todo lo acontecido ya no podía luchar más por conquistarla. Ahora por lo único que luchaba era por el perdón de Historia y quedar en buenos términos con ella.

－Es buena idea, pero no creo que lo tome muy bien.－dijo Ymir para luego irse en su tren de pensamientos otra vez.

－Cierto, desalmada －dijo Annie haciendo alusión a como Historia llamó a Ymir hacía dos días－.¿Tanto quieres arreglar las cosas?－Ymir asintió－. Vi uno de esos en una tienda en el otro estado, cuando fui ayer. No es temporada de San Valentin, asi que me impresiona que aún dispongan de ellos. Eso si, te digo, solo había uno a ver si todavía lo tienen. －la morena se sorprendió y se paró inmediatamente －Pero no creas que está barato, si no me equivoco cuesta cincuenta dólares o algo asi－agregó una vez más Annie.

－¿Cincuenta? －Annie asintió－.Con lo mierda que salen, que ni resisten una lavada.－comentó Ymir y después fue a buscar su cartera para ver si tenía el dinero necesario. Lamentablemente aún no había cobrado así que no tenía el dinero. Y claro estaba, con la salida a la feria, había gastado un dineral en los juegos, además que el arreglo de su auto le había salido bastante costoso. Ymir pensó en su segunda y última opción, su fiel amigo, el cochinito. Buscó el martillo y el cochinito. Se sentó en el suelo con todo, respiró. ¿En serio iba a gastar los ahorros que tenía para comprarse aquel bendito juego que tanto quería, solo para ver si Historia le perdonaba? Claro que sí, valía la pena y con ese pensamiento rompió el cochinito. Comenzó a contar todas las monedas y los billetes. Al finalizar tuvo la cantidad exacta, cincuenta dólares, ni un centavo más ni un centavo menos. No sabía si decir que eso era suerte o decir que estaba cagada. Si costaba más de cincuentan no sabía que haría y peor sería si después de ir ya no lo había. Sin pensarlo más Ymir le preguntó a Annie por la tienda, luego le dio las gracias y se fue en su auto en dirección a la tienda.

Ymir había llegado a la dichosa tienda y comenzó a buscar el oso por el área que Annie le había dicho. Buscó y buscó y no dio con el peluche. ¿Podía ser que ya se lo habían llevado? No, la morena se negaba a que así fuera. Preguntó a uno de los empleados de la tienda y éste le pregunto a otro. Ymir rogaba porque aún lo tuvieran. Al final el empleado le dijo en que área se encontraba y le comentó que si no estaba allí significaba que ya no habían. La muchacha se dirigió allí y miró por todos lados. Al final vio en una de las estanterías al oso. Ymir lo vio con una luz angelical encima y con un coro de ángeles cantando "Aleyuya- Aleyuya" . Finalmente lo había encontrado. La morena se paró frente al oso y se percató que el oso era color blanco, no crema, como el que ella había asesinado brutalmente. Historia no se percataría para nada, que el oso no era mismo. Claro ese seria el caso si la rubia tuviera visión blanco y negro. La muchacha no sabía que hacer, comprarlo o no comprarlo. Era obvio que la otra chica se daría cuenta que no era el mismo, pero no había manera de rescatar al otro oso. Era darle un oso o dejarla sin ninguno. Mientras Ymir estaba en su dilema, una persona se acercó a ella y tomó al oso de una de las piernas. La muchacha reaccionó instintivamente y agarró el resto.

－Ni se le ocurra, yo lo vi primero－ dijo Ymir y luego se percató de quién era la persona－.¿Reiner?

－Ymir, lo mio es de vida o muerte, se me ha olvidado el aniversario con Berth y esta mañana me dio su regalo y le dije que yo tenía el suyo y que era grande. Que se lo daría más tarde－dijo Reiner intentando convencer a Ymir.

－Olvídalo, yo llegué primero. Además lo mio también es de vida o muerte－comentó Ymir mientras comenzaba a forcejear con Reiner que no soltaba el oso.

－ Joder que necesito el puto peluche más que tu.－dijo Reiner alándolo más.

－¿Un peluche para aniversario? Pero que puta creatividad.－comentó Ymir mientras seguía poniendo resistencia. La morena tenía más control por el hecho que tenía más área agarrada del oso. Al ver que Reiner no cedía, y que si seguían así el oso la iba a palmar, la morena tuvo una idea. Ymir haló con más fuerza el peluche, al ver esto Reiner haló con más fuerza y fue entonces cuando la morena soltó el peluche y el rubio cayó con él al suelo. Ymir rápido cogió el oso y salió corriendo a pagarlo. Sacó su dinero y comenzó a desesperarse con la lentitud con la cual el cajero contaba una a una las monedas que ella le dio.

－Joder con la tipa ésta. Me cagó en el día que le dio con abrir la puta alcancía－ comentó más para sí, el empleado.

－Cállate y cobra de una puta vez－le dijo Ymir.

－Le falta un centavo señorita－dijo el cajero después de contar.

－Eh… no puede ser, ahí está todo, cuéntalo de nuevo－ le dijo la morena.

－¡Ymir!－ dijo Reiner que se estaba acercando a la caja.

La morena miró al rubio y luego miró al cajero quien estaba esperando el misero centavo. Volvió su vista a Reiner y éste estaba más cerca, al final sin más que hacer tomó el peluche y salió huyendo de allí como toda una delincuenta. Se montó en su auto y aceleró; quemando las gomas, lo cual produjo un chirrido.

* * *

Por si acaso, para el que no crea que le puede pasar eso a un peluche, le digo, si puede. No lo digo yo, lo dice la experiencia :,v

Gracias a los lectores, prometo que en el próximo capítulo se arreglan las cosas. Nos leemos


	6. ¿Disculpas?

¿ **Disculpas?**

Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la universidad, en dirección al aula en donde Historia debía de estar. Estaba nerviosa y para empeorar su estado, media universidad volteaba a verla cuando ella pasaba. Llevaba consigo el peluche que era muy difícil de ocultar y llamaba mucho la atención. Para ser sincera con ella misma, no tenía ni idea que le diría a la otra chica. Quería reparar lo que había hecho, sí, pero no tenía una excusa creible para explicar sus acciones. A pocos metros del aula, ella pudo visualizar a Historia hablando con un chico alto y fornido. Ymir podía jurar dos cosas, que el chico parecía estar coqueteando con Historia y que aquel chico era nada más y nada menos que Reiner. No podía ser. ¿Reiner no era gay? Recapacitó, no, era bisexual. Y si alguien estaba segura de eso era ella; ya que en la secundaria tenía una constante guerra con Reiner, de quien conquistaba a Historia primero. Guerra que al final terminó de ganador ninguno, porque ninguno tuvo el valor de hacerlo, por miedo a no ser correspondido. Porque la pequeña rubia se comportaba igual con todos, atenta, comprensiva, buena gente, sin dejar en claro, por quien podía sentir algo más que amistad. En el último año el único que tuvo valor de confesarse fue Bertholdt. Ante aquella confesión Reiner aceptó y a apartir de allí se hicieron novios. Claro que para Ymir todo eso había sido un alivio. Bertholdt. Eso la llevaba a lo que ahora estaba aconteciendo frente a sus ojos. ¿Qué hacía allí Reiner y que había con Bertholdt? ¿Braun era tan descarado de pegarle los cuernos a Berth en la misma universidad? Ella suspiró y se acercó más a ellos. Cuando ya estaba a pocos pasos de ellos pudo ver un sonrojo en las mejillas de la otra chica. El pánico se apoderó de ella, no podía ser. El sonrojo de Historia le dejaba en claro sus sospechas. En ese momento ella decidió que retirarse, era la mejor opción. Debía irse antes que ellos se dieran cuenta. Su plan de retirada se fue al caño cuando su vista se cruzó con la de Historia. La otra muchacha frunció el ceño y Reiner volteó a ver en dirección a Ymir.

－Mira ahí está, por fin lo traiste－dijo Reiner mientras se acercaba a Ymir y le quitaba el peluche que ella traía. Ymir por la confusión no puso resistencia.

－Gra…gracias, Reiner－dijo Historia en tono nervioso y con un sonrojo. Reiner le paso un brazo por el hombro a la rubia y ambos comenzaron a alejarse. Ymir no pudo más y habló. Los otros voltearon

－¿De qué diablos estas hablando? Historia, yo fui la que compró el peluche por mi cuenta. No es un regalo de Reiner, es un regalo mio－dijo Ymir haciendo enfasis en "mio"－. Lamento haberte tirado el otro, pero es que… － suspiró－. Pero es que lo hice por celos, si por celos. Historia… tu me gustas.－soltó por fin Ymir. Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos hasta que una de las partes implicadas habló. －Lo… lo siento Ymir. Yo… yo no te puedo ver de esa manera. －dijo Historia y luego dejó caer el oso de felpa y se fue del lugar.

－Historia…－dijo Ymir y luego volteó a ver a Reiner y éste tenía una sonrisa burlona de medio lado en su rostro －. Pero que carajos Reiner. ¿Por qué y qué hay de Bertholdt?－dijo ya gritando Ymir.

－Me dejó y fue todo por tu culpa. Mira el lado positivo, ya te dejó en claro que ella no te ve más que como amiga, asi que ya no tienes que seguir gastando dinero para nada.－ dijo Reiner con su sonrisa y luego giró para comenzar a caminar. Ymir tensó el puño, Reiner iba a pagar caro esa humillación.

－¡Reiner!－dijo Ymir mientras se acercaba a Reiner con la intensión de golpearlo.

Ymir… Ymir… joder Ymir…

Ymir parpadeó un par de veces y levantó su cara de la mesa, frente a ella estaba Annie y ahí se dio cuenta que estaba en su casa. Mierda, se había quedado dormida estudiando encima de la mesita de té. Al menos todo aquello había sido una maldita pesadilla.

－Que asco, te babeaste－dijo Annie mientras señalaba los papeles que estaban en la mesita de té, para luego alejarse de la morena. Ymir se limpió con el dorso de la mano la comisura de la boca y observó sus papeles, que ahora, estaban mojados. Respiró profundo demostrando hastío; se había acostado tan tarde la noche anterior, trabajando en esa tarea, para luego quedarse dormida sobre ella y arruinarla. Se levantó sin mucho ánimo, fue a su cuarto y regresó con un secador de pelo en las manos, lo conectó, lo prendió y lo pasó por los papeles.

－¿Es en serio?－preguntó Leonhardt con una ceja arqueda.

Ymir solo asintió y continuó secando los papeles. Después de unos minutos apagó el secador miró los papeles que ahora estaban secos; pero arrugados, y los guardó en su mochila. Luego se bañó y se alistó para ir a la universidad. Cuando iba a salir de su hogar, se percató del peluche que había comprado el día anterior. Después de aquel sueño, o más bien pesadilla, había perdido el poco valor que había ganado, y ya no se atrevía a dárselo a Historia ¿Qué pasaría si aquella pesadilla era más bien una premonición? Pero a la misma vez se había gastado sus ahorros en comprar el dichoso oso, como para que ahora se echara para atrás y no lo entregara. De repente se le vino una idea a la mente. Tal vez si le enviaba el oso con alguien más, sería más fácil. Asi no tenía que darle la cara, ni explicarle nada a Historia. Definitivamente era la mejor opción, haría eso. Miró su reloj de muñeca y se percató que tenía aún tiempo antes de su clase. Se acercó a Annie, quien estaba tranquilamente desayunando en el sofá.

－Oye Annie ¿me harías un favor?

－Depende－dijo Annie sin prestarle mucha atención.

－¿Podrías entregarle el oso a Historia? No tienes que decirle nada solo…

La morena fue interrumpida

－Ni lo pienses. No pienso entregarle nada a nadie－dijo Annie mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Ymir se quedó callada , pensó y volvió a hablar

－¿Y si te pago?

En ese momento Annie dejó de negar con la cabeza y pareció contemplar la propuesta hecha por Ymir. Después de unos minutos pensándolo, finalmente volvió hablar. Sólo dijo una palabra.

－¿Cuánto?

La morena lo pensó un poco y contestó.

－Veinte, te los daré hoy por la noche, porque hoy cobro.

－No, ahora o no hago nada－dijo Annie tomando su último bocado para ir a la cocina y lavar su plato.

－Annie, por favor. Sabes que me quedé sin ahorros. Te lo doy hoy por la noche－dijo Ymir.

Annie suspiró

－Veinticinco y más te vale que me des el dinero hoy－comentó Annie.

La morena no pudo objetar nada, pues ya Annie se había retirado a su habitación. A Ymir no le quedó de otra que aceptar e irse a la universidad pues ya se le estaba haciendo tarde.

* * *

Annie había pensado que su tarea era bastante sencilla, solo consistía en tres pasos: coger el peluche, buscar a Historia y entregárselo. Pero no había sido así de sencilla como lo había pensado y planificado. Primero, había accedido sin si quiera saber donde Historia debía de estar. Segundo, al andar con un peluche de ese tamaño, y para colmo tenerlo en manos, la ápatica Leonhardt, atrajo la atención de varios curiosos. Más aún cuando al final decidió ir a su clase, llegó tarde; al entrar todo el salón voltió a verle. En el trayecto, Annie al ir a sentarse golpeó con el peluche las cabezas de varios compañeros. Acción que les hacía preguntarse si ella lo hacía voluntaria o involuntariamente. Ahora la rubia solo esperaba una cosa, que al salir de clases Historia estuviera esperando a Armin, como otras veces. En el transcurso de la clase, Annie sentía la mirada de alguien sobre ella, pero cuando ella miraba a la dirección que sentía la mirada, la persona dejaba de mirar. Ella no sabía quien era. A la cuarta vez logró girarse a tiempo y su visita se cruzó con la de la persona, Armin. El muchacho bajó su vista apenado, y el resto de la clase, no volvió a sentir esa mirada. Al final de la clase , como siempre, tanto Annie como Armin, fueron de los últimos en recoger sus cosas y salir. Afuera del aula, en efecto estaba Historia esperando. Annie sin pensarlo dos veces, y aprovechando que Armin aún seguía adentro, tomó el peluche y se lo dio bruscamente a Historia. Ésta, por su parte, le miró entre intimidada y confundida.

－Toma. Ahí te envían－dijo Annie y comenzó a alejarse.

－Eh… ¿Qué?¿Quién?－preguntó tímida la rubia de menor estatura.

Annie no contestó, la contestación era obvia, la misma persona que la había cagado en la feria. Leonhardt siguió su trayecto, ella ya había cumplido con su mandado, entregar el peluche. Se puso sus auriculares y le dió reproducir a la canción de "Death Metal "que tenía, llevándose varias miradas de otros, pues la música se oía aún con audífonos. Annie siguió como si nada, contemplando las múltiples opciones que tenía para gastar esos veinticinco dólares, Compraría algo dulce. ¿Qué sería? Si, una docena de donas, pensó la rubia con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Siguió su camino dejando atrás a una rubia confundida.


	7. Confusión

**Capítulo 7**

 **Confusión**

Annie había llegado a la casa, cerró la puerta principal e inmediatamente cruzó la sala, Ymir que estaba en la cocina comenzó con el cuestionario.

－Y…¿Cómo te fue? ¿Le dijiste que lo sentía mucho? ¿Qué te dijo?

Annie retorció los ojos y se fue a su cuarto sin importarle que aún Ymir seguía preguntándole cosas desde la cocina. Cerró la puerta del mismo y se cambió con ropa más cómoda. Pensó dejar a Ymir con todas las dudas que tenía hasta el día siguiente, pero se acordó que ella había cumplido su parte, pero la morena aún no le daba el dinero que con tanto esfuerzo se había ganado. Le había dicho que cuando llegara ella le pagaría, asi que sin más salió de su habitación hacía la cocina. Cuando llegó Ymir la miró rencorosa pues la había dejado hablando sola y no dijo nada. Claro, se había acordado de que ahora debía pagar y prefería no tocar más el tema, pensó la rubia. Annie vio a Ymir sacando comida fuera de la nevera; se fijó que había un pedazo de pastel de chocolate. Observó el resto de cosas sacada por Ymir, exceptuando el pastel, todo lo demás tenía mala pinta. Mientras Ymir tenía su cara metida en el refrigerador, viendo que más sacaba, Annie fue por el lado, tomó el pastel, un tenedor y se fue a sentar en el sofá. Lo inspeccionó por varios lados y al no ver nada extraño comenzó con su tarea de degustar aquel manjar. Jamás dejaría que se perdiera aquella delicia. Dio el primer mordizco y de sabor estaba bastante bien, la textura era un poco rara, pero solo estaba un poco duro, nada más.

－En serio, ¿Te vas a comer un pastel que lleva mínimo una semana en la nevera?－preguntó Ymir con una mirada de desaprobación. La rubia se encogió de hombros y le dio otra mordida al pastel.－Dame para botarlo－dijo Ymir extendiendo su mano para que Annie se lo diera, la rubia solo negó con la cabeza y siguió como si nada.－Cuando mañana estes cagando hasta los pensamiento y vomitando te diré te lo dije y cuidado y no cierro el baño para que no lo arruines. Oh mejor no, que como eres te cagas al frente de mi cuarto en venganza.

－Métete en tus asuntos－dijo Annie y siguió comiendo su rancio, pero rico pastel.

－Cierto y ahora que lo dices, al final ¿que pasó? Porque lo que haya pasado con Historia es asunto mio ¿Qué te dijo cuando le dijiste que lo sentía mucho y que le enviaba el oso para que me perdonara.

Antes de que Annie dijera palabra alguna, Ymir le puso el dinero que le había prometido a la rubia en la mesa de té de en frente.

－ No dije ninguna de esas estupideces, tu me pediste que si podía entregar el oso por ti y me dijiste claramente que no tenía que decir nada. Eso hice y le agregé un ahi te envían nada más.－dijo Annie mientras se levantaba a botar el recipiente donde antes se encontraba el pastel.

－Bueno… al menos se lo diste －dijo un poco decepcionada Ymir. Luego fue a la cocina y botó todo lo caducado que había sacado de la nevera, se lavó las manos y se hechó cereal en un plato con un poco de leche y se encerró en su cuarto sin decir nada más. Annie por su lado se quedó un poco impresionada, pero no le dio importancia, tomó el dinero de la mesita, apagó las luces y se encerró en su cuarto también.

* * *

Annie se despertó, miró a su alrededor que estaba oscuro, aún no veía la luz del sol asomándose por su ventana. Buscó a tientas su celular en la mesita de noche, prendió la pantalla, se cegó con la luz del mismo y vio la hora; las tres y media. Joder, aún faltaban tres horas para que la alarma sonara. Un ruido la puso alerta, miró de lado a lado buscando de donde provenía el sonido. Lo escuchó y lo sintió nuevamente, provenía de su estómago. Sintió un retortijón y un dolor en su estómago, salió corriendo hacia el baño. Después de unos veinte minutos aún seguía en el baño. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Salió del baño y volvió a acostarse, no pasó ni treinta minutos cuando volvió a sentir otro retortijón y volvió a salir corriendo al baño. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse del inodoro le atacó el tercer retortijón, Annie suspiró y decidió quedarse allí hasta que se le quitara, aunque luego no sintiera las piernas por estar tanto tiempo sentada. Navegó en el internet de su celular un rato para intentar despejar la mente. Después de un largo rato el sonido de la alarma la despertó, se sobresaltó y rápidamente apagó su celular. No lo podía creer, se había quedado dormida en el baño. Se quedó esperando un poco y no sintió ningún otro síntoma, ya todo se había calmado en su estómago. Buscó sus cosas, se bañó y se preparó para ir a la universidad. Cuando pasó por la sala, hacia la cocina, Ymir le miró burlonamente.

－Te pasó factura el pastel, ¿no?－dijo Ymir con una sonrisa.

－Cállate－dijo Annie y salió molesta de la casa.

El día había pasado bastante lento para felicidad de Annie, se sentía mejor después del acontecimiento de la madrugada. El profesor había faltado y ahora estaba libre, miró su reloj y aún faltaban una hora y media para su próxima clase. Caminando vio a Ymir en un banco haciéndole señas para que se acercara, Annie retorció los ojos y se acercó sin mucho ánimo.

－¿También faltaste a clases?－preguntó Ymir.

－No, el profesor faltó－dijo Annie mientras se sentaba, sacaba su celular y se disponía a jugar algún juego patético pero adictivo del celular.

－ Oye, ¿Qué tal vas con Armin?¿ Al menos a ti te ha funcionado en algo mi estúpido plan?

Annie se encogió de hombros y siguió con la vista clavada en su celular. La morena se quedó en silencio un rato y cuando la rubia estaba mentalmente metida en el juego le arrebató el celular a Annie. Leonhardt le dio una mirada de muerte y respiró profundamente. －¿Qué piensas hacer?－dijo muy molesta la rubia.

－ Bueno todo lo que hice debe tener resultados positivos en alguien y ya que en mi no fue así pues…Voy a escribirle algo en el muro a Armin－Annie le miró mal－ Esta bien un mensaje privado. En el escribiré que te gusta. ¿Qué crees?

－Que eres una ridícula. Devuélveme mi celular－dijo Annie levantándose de su asiento. Ymir por su parte se dio la espalda con el celular para que Annie no se lo pudiera quitar.

－¿Qué dijiste pigmeo? Es que no te escucho－dijo Ymir mientras seguía investigando el celular de Annie.

－Si yo soy un pigmeo, qué será Historia.

－Una hermosa querubín. Aja, ¿No tienes conversaciones previas con él? Las borraste, eh. De qué estarían hablando. Bien, click en mensaje nuevo. ¿Qué escribiremos en el mensaje? Ah ya se－decía Ymir mientras seguía escabulléndose de Annie－. A pesar de que cada vez que hablas conmigo, te dejo haciendo un monólogo y a veces te trato mal…

Ymir fue interrumpida.

－Yo no le trato mal.

－ Annie, tu tratas siempre mal a las personas. A ver, en que estaba… ah si… A veces te trato mal, me gustas. Probablemente no soy de tu tipo, pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad. Me avergüenza decirlo, pero quisiera que salieramos en plan pareja.

－Ni te atrevas a enviar esa estupidez,Ymir－dijo seriamente y con una mirada intimidante para cualquiera, excepto para Ymir. Annie al ver que la morena seguía con su objetivo, volvió a intentar quitarle el celular a Ymir. La morena, subió el celular para que la rubia no lo lograra alcanzar, aún así Annie lo logró. En el forcejeo Ymir envió el mensaje sin ver y luego dejó de forcejear por el celular. La rubia miró la pantalla del celular y luego a Ymir. Su cara al principio era de asombro y luego de ira. Ymir se preguntaba por qué diablos Annie le miraba como si quisiera matarla si le había hecho un favor. La rubia necesitaba un empujoncito para darle inicio a esa relación y ella como buena amiga se lo había dado.

－¿Qué hiciste?－dijo con molestia y aun incrédula la rubia.

－Ayudarte y ya deja el drama－contestó Ymir sin darle mucha importancia.

－¿Ya deje el drama? Mira lo que hiciste por tus estupideces－ dijo Annie mientras le enseñaba la pantalla del celular a Ymir. La morena retorció los ojos y miró el celular. Al ver la pantalla también se quedó asombrada. Diablos, como fue que pudo haber ocurrido tal error. No le había enviado el mensaje a Armin si no que se lo envió sin querer a Historia. El error debió de haber ocurrido cuando iba a escribir a quien le enviaría el mensaje y Annie había logrado tomar el celular. Definitivamente en el forcejeo fue que ocurrió. Ymir intentó calmarse, tal confusión no significaba mucho, ¿o si?

－ Bueno Annie, creo que ella entenderá que es una equivocación－dijo con un poco de preocupación Ymir.

－ Si de seguro eso pensará. En especial cuando lea "probablemente no soy de tu tipo"o mejor aún cuando lea "me avergüenza decirlo"－.dijo cabreada Annie. Por las estupideces de Ymir ahora era ella la que terminaba mal parada. Ymir se llevó la mano a la boca y puso pose de estar pensando.

－Bueno emm… al menos no le haz tratado mal porque ni siquiera socializas mucho con ella.

－Hace menos de cinco minutos dijiste que yo trato mal a todo el mundo.

Ymir no sabía que decir o hacer. Había que actuar rápido o todo se complicaría. Annie tenía razón, el mensaje se podía mal interpretar de sobremanera por las palabras empleadas. Además era cierto, la rubia cuando había ido al cine había tratado mal a Historia. La parte del monólogo siempre ocurría, no importaba con quién estuviera hablando Annie.

－ Fue tu culpa, la cagaste ¿Ahora que haré?

－Por favor, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo.－dijo Ymir, aunque muy en el fondo si lo pensaba, era el fin del mundo de ambas.

－Claro, dices eso porque no eres la afectada. Tengo una reputación, ¿sabes? ¿Cuánto se tardará en esparcirse el falso rumor?

－Annie ya tranquilízate pudo haber sido peor, como por ejemplo pude habérselo enviado a Mikasa－dijo como ejemplo de una situación peor.

Annie miró de muy mala manera a Ymir y ambas comenzaron a discutir más fuerte llamando la atención de varios curiosos que pasaban por allí. Luego la rubia se fue acercando más a la morena con intención de pelear. Ambas comenzaron a manotearse. Annie intentaba darle a Ymir. Ésta por su parte le bajaba los brazos y viceversa. Cerca de dónde estaban Ymir y Annie con su disputa, pasaban Eren y Mikasa, pararon para verlo.

－Ay mira Ymir y Annie se están peleando－dijo Mikasa

－ Oh es cierto, deberíamos separarlas－dijo Eren disponiéndose a ir hacer tal tarea.

－No－dijo Mikasa aguantándole del brazo－. Déjalas pelear, no es nuestro problema. Igual no se van a dar duro.

Annie empujó a Ymir y esta se cayó al suelo.

－Ay mira si, se están dando duro.

Ymir volvió a levantarse y le dió un empujón que casi hace que Annie cayera al suelo y luego siguió discutiendo y peleando con Annie. Historia y Armin pasaron por el lado de Eren y Mikasa. Armin les saludó y ellos no dijeron nada. Mikasa señaló a una dirección y Armin miró al lugar señalado. Historia por su parte estaba leyendo un papel donde estaban las instrucciones de un proyecto.

－Oh no, Annie e Ymir se están manoteando.

Historia levantó la vista de su papel rápidamente y miró de lado a lado buscando en donde se estaba dando el conflicto

－¿Qué Annie e Ymir se están manoseando? －dijo Historia media enojada

－No, no, manoteando, mira－dijo Armin señalando el lugar a Historia.

－Oh－dijo Historia mas aliviada－. Que alguien las separe－agregó.

Cuando Eren y Armin se iban acercar para detener la pelea. Annie cogió su mochila y se largó del lugar.

－Vez Eren, que no se iban a dar duro nada. Todo era drama－dijo Mikasa en un tono neutro.

－¿Por qué se estarían peleando esas dos?－dijo Eren

－Ven vamos a preguntarles－dijo Mikasa y ambos se dirigieron hacia Ymir.

Armin les iba a seguir hasta que Historia le agarró del brazo. El rubio le miró interrogantemente y lo único que ella le hizo fue enseñarle la pantalla de su celular. Armin tomó el celular en sus manos y leyó lo que le enviaron a su hermana. Se quedó impresionado, no lo podía creer y se fue de allí. Por otro lado Eren y Mikasa se acercaron a Ymir.

－¿Oye Ymir que pasó? ¿Por qué estaban peleando?－preguntó Eren.

Ymir le miró mal, no le contestó y simplemente le empujó con el hombro y siguió caminando.

* * *

La verdad es que este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero después de lo que pasó en el manga lo dejé aquí. No se si terminar la historia porque estoy en un mar de sentimientos, por un lado feliz por el aruani, porque hubo un rayo de luz en nuestro ship en el capítulo 106 del manga y por otro lado estoy de luto por el yumikuri :'( . Cuando crees que la llama no puede destruir más el yumikuri, se le ocurre algo . En fin por el momento no voy a subir nada más, no se si terminarlo, si dejarlo sin terminar o si simplemente termina en un final no feliz, como había pensado al principio. En fin gracias por leer.


End file.
